


An Interesting Assignment

by tommygirl



Category: Chuck (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronic Mars, FBI Agent, is brought on as one of Chuck's handlers.  Set after season one of Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie_darling (innie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



> Written for the Mix and Match drabble meme for Veronica Mars and Chuck Bartowski interacting.

Veronica wasn’t sure what to make of her current situation. A case had finally brought her back home, but it was odd and would require her to fall off the radar all together, something she was never very good at. She sat outside the Buy More, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to a beat only she could hear, and contemplated her next move.

She wasn’t sure if her new assignment was the chance of a lifetime as far as her career went or the job that she had been given because no one else wanted it. After all, when her supervisor first explained the job to her, she had laughed. She didn’t join the FBI to spend her time babysitting some idiot savant who couldn’t stop himself from opening classified emails.

But after being debriefed and reading the available files on Chuck Bartowski, Veronica had reconsidered. This was a man, who for all intents and purposes was a huge zero yet was walking around with a computer in his brain. And not just any computer, but the home to every bit of Intel that the United States government possessed. He was a puzzle of sorts and Veronica could never resist a good mystery.

Veronica checked her appearance in the rearview mirror before stepping out of the car and making her way toward the Buy More. She studied the layout of the shopping area, taking note of the hotdog place where her predecessor had worked. Not happening. Veronica didn’t work fast food in high school and she wasn’t going to start now, but she was beginning to realize she might not have many options. Crap. It seemed it wasn’t bad enough she was going to have to be some random dweeb’s girlfriend. Sometimes, despite all she had accomplished, her life still sucked.

She walked into the Buy More and immediately spotted Chuck behind the Nerd Herd desk. He was sort of cute, in a geeky way, totally not her type, but he looked forlorn and lost. She had been made aware that Chuck had been especially attached to his former CIA handler, but this was just pathetic.

Veronica could feel eyes on her and she immediately noticed Casey out of the corner of her eye. She smirked at him - no way would she ever let him know she was nervous – but kept moving toward the desk.

She placed her arms on the counter and leaned against it, smiling brightly at Chuck. “Howdy Chuck!”

“Hi…”

“You look like someone just kicked your dog.”

“What?”

“The woe-is-me expression. Not a real turn on, Chuck. We’re going to have to work on that,” Veronica commented.

“Who are you? How did you know my name?”

She touched the pin on his chest and said, “It doesn’t take a psychic to figure it out.” She smiled at him and added, “Not the brightest crayon in the box, are ya?”

He stared at her for a second before replying, “And you are?”

Before Veronica could respond, Casey was hovering right behind her and answering the question. “Agent Mars is your new girlfriend, Chuck. I guess the bureau figured you had a thing for blondes.”

“What?” Chuck said.

Veronica turned to face Casey and said, “First of all, I’m quite capable of answering questions directed at me, but thank you for jumping in there…” She raised her hand to quiet him when he looked like he was going to say something and continued, “…second, just because it was decided that I would play his girlfriend does not mean that’s how I want to be introduced. _Ever._ Would you like it if I said, ‘This is Casey, a deranged patriotic zealot’ when explaining your existence? I don’t think so.”

Without waiting for a response, which from the look on his face was obviously coming, she spun around to face Chuck. She extended her hand and said, “I’m Veronica, your new handler.”

“I thought the CIA—“

“—that they were pulled off your protection? Yeah, they were. The general consensus seems to be that the CIA is more of a detriment to your survival at the moment, what with all the internal problems Bryce Larkin uncovered. I’m FBI.”

Chuck shook her hand and said, “Yet another agency involved in my life. Wonderful.”

“Sounds like a party to me,” Veronica commented. She motioned to Casey and said, “Does he always hang around like a puppy looking for attention or is there some sort of code to get him to back off?”

“NSA has taken the lead in Chuck’s safety since the last operative flaked.”

“Sarah didn’t flake. She—“

Veronica cleared her throat and said, “A crowded Buy More isn’t really the place to discuss this. Can you take a break, Chuck? I’d really like us to talk, preferably without Casey there to interrupt us.”

“I know you’re still fairly new to this world, what with being twelve and all, but we’re partners, sweetheart. Get used to my presence,” Casey said.

Veronica flashed him a feral grin and said, “Call me ‘sweetheart’ again and I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“I like ‘em tough. They’re more fun to break,” Casey countered.

Veronica rolled her eyes and decided it was best to let this drop. Not only was Casey potentially dangerous if he convinced his NSA superiors that she was a security risk, but his behavior was nothing she hadn’t experienced before. She had dealt with plenty of guys just like John Casey throughout her career. She pushed her business card across the counter toward Chuck and said, “I’d like you to meet me in a half hour, Chuck. I think it’s important that we feel comfortable around each other if this is going to work.”

“What if I say that I don’t want to do this anymore?” Chuck replied.

Veronica sighed. “That’s not really an option. I can either work with you or self-insert myself into your life like John did. I’d prefer not to seem insane if that’s okay with you.”

“Hey…” Casey commented.

Chuck shook his head and said, “Fine. Half hour.”

“Don’t look so depressed. Some people find my presence pleasurable,” Veronica replied.

“The delusional?” Casey quipped.

“And who said NSA agents don’t have a sense of humor? God, you _slay_ me,” Veronica said with a fake laugh and punch to Casey’s arm.

“I need to get back to work if I’m being forced to take a break, so…”

“Jeez, Chuck. You really need to perk up, buddy. You look like I’m about to slaughter your family.”

“Please don’t.”

“Coffee. Maybe a sandwich if you feel up to it. I’ll wait for you in my car, which is a very non-threatening black Camry. It might even be fun.”

Chuck shot her a bemused glance and said, “Who are you again?”

“Veronica. Your new handler.”

“And are you always so perky, Veronica?”

“Oh totally. I’m just an American girl doing her duty and like stuff,” Veronica replied, tossing her hair back off of her shoulders for emphasis. Off the horrified looks on both Chuck and Casey’s faces – some guys really didn’t get her sense of humor – she explained, “I don’t do perky. Please don’t mistake my feeble attempts at pity and the hopes of making this a fairly easy transition with some weird idea that I’m your personal cheerleader. That would piss me off and I’m under orders not to kill you.”

Chuck looked from Casey to Veronica a few times, obviously unsure of what to make of the situation, and said, “My life is so much fun sometimes.”

Veronica punched him playfully in the shoulder and said, “That’s the spirit, Chucky. I’ll see you later.” Veronica turned and leaned up to whisper in Casey’s ear, “I won’t keep you from your exciting work with toaster sales any longer. Bye.”

Veronica didn’t bother to give them a chance to reply or even look back as she walked toward the exit. She knew that were both watching her and she refused to do anything that could be mistaken for weakness.

As she made her way to her car, she studied the immediate area. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the sunny weather. The weather was one of the few things she missed about home.

Thinking of the other thing, she pulled out her phone and waited for the familiar voice to ask her to leave a message. She smiled. “Dad, just wanted to touch base with you while I could. I’m working on a big case and I’m gonna be AWOL for awhile. Do not, under any circumstances, threaten any of my bosses this time. I really won’t forgive you. I mean it. Love you.”

She dropped her phone back in her bag and opened the door of her car. She would wait for Chuck and then hopefully things wouldn’t feel so strange. But she had a feeling that this was going to be interesting.

 _{Fin}_


End file.
